


Il ratto del biscotto

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella volta Seishiro aveva dato il meglio di sé: certo, il meglio consentito da quell’antro primitivo del cosmo nel quale erano finiti a vivere, ma la sua soddisfazione non ammetteva intromissioni negative [...]</p><p>Collocata dopo il capitolo quarantatré di Long way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ratto del biscotto

Quella volta Seishiro aveva dato il meglio di sé: certo, il meglio consentito da quell’antro primitivo del cosmo nel quale erano finiti a vivere, ma la sua soddisfazione non ammetteva intromissioni negative; Fu-chan era a casa, Subaru-kun cercava le sue attenzioni come un cucciolo festante, fuori faceva freddo e il camino era acceso… a ricordargli che  _non_  si trovava in un bel sogno ci pensavano le assi sconnesse del pavimento, quegli orrendi bicchieri in legno e il broncio fisso ed immutabile di Kamui, che lo fissava torvo da un canto della cucina.

Si liberò da quell’espressione fastidiosa con un’alzata di spalle e si beò del profumo di biscotti che aleggiava nell’aria.

– Non so cosa ci hai messo dentro, ma l’odore è uguale identico a quello dei dolci che facevi a casa – commentò Fuma, inspirando beato quell’aroma che gli ricordava bei momenti.

– A Seishiro-san è sempre piaciuto fare i dolci? – chiese timidamente Subaru, cercando di allentare la tensione causata da suo fratello: era dispiaciutissimo di non vederlo partecipare a quell’atmosfera così familiare.

– Ne preparava un giorno sì ed uno no – rispose Fuma – Anche perché, se non c’era qualcosa di buono per merenda, l’ora del tè e il dopo cena, mamma faceva i capricci peggio di una bambina!

– Ah,  _la mamma_? – ghignò Seishiro, scoccando un’occhiata furba al fratello – Chi è che mi accusò di essere “il fratello più orribile del mondo” perché avevo dimenticato di preparargli i muffin alle mele da portare in gita?

– Sì, sei stato  _un mostro_  – rispose il Cacciatore – Ho dovuto portarmi quelli al cioccolato fondente che erano amarissimi!

– Vedi, Subaru-kun? – esclamò il padrone di casa con voce lacrimevole – Non importa quanti sforzi faccia, nessuno capisce mai le mie buone intenzioni!

– Forse dovresti provare a chiederti quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ne hai avuta una – bofonchiò Kamui.

– Beh, vediamo… dev’essere stato quando Subaru-kun ti ha fatto entrare in casa ed io  _non solo_ ti ho lasciato entrare, ma ti ho persino preparato la cena: non trovi sia stato gentile, da parte mia?

Il vampiro gli lanciò un’occhiata così furente da far sorridere il suo contendente.

– Su, Kamui-chan – tentò Subaru, allarmato dalla piega che stavano prendendo le cose – Almeno in questo caso devi ammettere che Seishiro-san si è comportato bene, con te.

Fuma scrutò la curva morbida delle guance del ragazzo, i suoi occhi verdi carichi di preoccupazione, l’aria preoccupata e sollecita, e si disse che era assurdo pensare che quella dolce bambolina potesse essere un vampiro e che, sotto quelle labbra sorridenti, celasse canini perfettamente in grado di lacerare la carne di qualcuno. Poi si ricordò, scuotendo la testa, che anche suo fratello era così, ora, e si accorse di trovarsi nell’incubo di ogni Cacciatore: trovarsi in una casa piena di vampiri e non poterne catturare neppure uno!

Anche se, in effetti, con Kamui avrebbe potuto tentare…

– Direi che ci siamo – annunciò Seishiro: calzò due rudimentali guanti da forno (che si era cucito da solo, tra mille anatemi silenziosi a quel pianeta odioso) ed estrasse dal forno, con mani reverenti, le due teglie di ferro su cui aveva disposto, con cura, una distesa di biscotti bianchi ed una di biscotti scuri; li pose su un grande vassoio e poi con una vecchia busta del pane, che aveva piegato e ritagliato, e due ciotoline piene di una rudimentale glassa, si dedicò a decorare i dolci, escludendo dal suo campo sonoro qualsiasi altro rumore che non fosse il crepitio della carta. Sollevò il capo dai biscotti solo quando ebbe completato la sua opera, fissando soddisfatto il risultato della sua fatica: aveva lottato contro quegli strumenti infami, contro la mancanza di prodotti giusti, contro quel forno spaventoso, ma aveva vinto.

– Sono pronti! – annunciò – E, siccome ho usato la mia riserva personale di cioccolato, solo _solo_  per Subaru-kun!

– Sei un mostro, niisan!

– Kamui-chan, vieni!

Kamui si alzò sbuffando, si avvicinò al vassoio e, con un ghigno, prese un biscotto.

– Ho detto che sono per Subaru-kun – ringhiò Seishiro tra i denti.

– Non fare la casalinga isterica, niisan – rispose Fuma, prendendone uno per sé.

– È il  _mio_  cacao,  _quello_!

– Ma l’ho pagato io, niisan.

Kamui, fissandolo con un sorriso beato, diede un morso al dolce.

Seishiro guardò Subaru affranto e disperato ( _vero_ , una volta tanto!) – Ma perché non sei figlio unico, Subaru-kun?


End file.
